Don't push your luck!
by 00purpledurple00
Summary: Beastboy gets into ALOT of trouble with Raven... and askes Cyborg for advice - - Oh dear. Beastboy can't seem to catch a break lol Good luck BB!


FINALLY after WEEKS of writers block, i have writen a new story. Thank goodness! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans (DUH!)

It was fairly quiet in the Teen Titans Tower, Starfire and Robin were out shopping ("cough" riiiight) and Cyborg was on the couch in the living room, eating some pizza. BANG! Cyborg nearly choked on a peice of mushroom when Beastboy crashed into the room so hard that it was just about a miracle that the electric doors didn't break.

"Cyborg I am in major trouble! You've gotta help me!!"

"What did you do this time?"

"It's... wait, what makes you think it's somthing _I've_ done? Do you really think i'm that much of an idiot?"

"Well, _did_ you do somthing?"

"... shut up."

Cyborg chuckled and Beastboy glared. Cyborg continued the conversation.

"Well, what did you do?"

"...he he.. well... i snuck into Rae's room, so i could ask her to take me for a walk."

"Why didn't you just knock?"

"I did but she didn't answer"

"Beastboy, this is where common sense, which is not so common, comes into play"

"Focus!"

"Uh huh."

"So i went in there and saw she wasn't there, so i figured i'd wait for her 'cause she was proberly getting some tea and would be soon in a couple of minutes..."

"Right."

"Then i saw somthing glowing..."

"Oh jeez..."

"So i went to see what it was."

"Oh, man."

"But then I tripped over one of her books..."

"... what?"

"And my head totaly hit the book shelf and the whole thing came crashing down!"

"Oh Lord.."

"And the book case fell on to the shelves that all her potion thingys were on, and they came crashing down too!"

"Oh my God..."

"And there was glass and burning, multy-coloured potions every where so i tried not to step on any of it and backed up into a the table at the side of Ravens' bed..."

"..."

"And it had a lit candle on it...and the her bed caught fire!"

"For the love of Bacon, Beastboy!"

"Then Raven came in with her tea and saw me in her room... that was on fire and had glass and potions that were making huge holes in her floor."

"Beastboy! You really are a massive bone-head! Do you _ever_ think at _all_! Do you have a brain?"

"Of course I have a brain, I just... don't use it much..." His eyes wondered as Cyborg glared at him and then continued "I'm not even done yet! When she saw the mess she dropped her tea and looked straight at me and she looked like she was in a state of shock because i waved my hand in her face and she stood emotionless. So i ran out her room as quick as my legs could let me and I think she recovered quick because by the time i got to the stairs, she was already infront of me! I totaly recognised her "I'm-going-to-break-your-skinny-little-neck-you-piece-of-green-crap" look."

"And yet you _don't_ recognise that your crazy?!"

"It gets worse dude."

"Oh, man. How could it possibly get any worse?" Cyborg regretted saying that right away because he _knew_ that that sentence was a trigger for somthing to get worse.

"Well, she pinned my back against the wall, which by the way, i'm pretty sure is going to be black and blue by tomorrow moring."

"If you live that long."

"Not helping! And she started yelling and calling me things that are way to innopropiate to even _think_ of saying out loud. "

Cyborg sighed, "It's conversations like this that make me wish i could run off and join freak show!"

"We're **all** in a freak show, man! It's called LIFE! And mine isn't going to be very long if you don't stop talking and let me tell you what my crises is!"

"Fine, carry on."

"So while she was torturing me with her threats and swear words, most of them i had never heard of so i'm guessing she made like half of them up, she was about to punch me into next week and she proberly wouldn't of stopped there. So, i used my brain and..."

"and?"

"I ... er.. kinda... might of..."

"Might of?"

"I kissed her on the lips!"

"..."

"..."

"w... you did.. WHAT..!?"

"I gave her a quick peck of a kiss on her lips!"

Cyborg just stood with a very shocked expression on his face,

"The...THE FIRST TIME IN YOUR LIFE YOU ACTUALLY _THINK_ AND YOU COME UP WITH _**THAT**_?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I kinda figured I could whore myself out of the situation."

"..."

"But it's didn't work!"

"**NO DUH!**"

Beastboy cluched Cyborg's shoulder, "You've gotta help me! When i kissed her she nearly had a heart-attack and all of a sudden her hair started to fly in all different places and the was black fire everywhere! She suddenly got four red eyes and said she was gonna destroy me! I'm gonna die!"

"Looks like it."

The green changling looked at the metal man blindly, "D.. Dude! You not supposed to say that!" He stuttered "Help me!". Cyborg pushed the green boy with bad hygiene away, put a hand behind his head and thought. "The most you can do it apologise, little dude."

"I can't go face to face with her! She looking for me as we speak! She's gonna blow me up!"

"Then, i don't know."

"Grrr! You **suck** at advice!" Beastboy grunted and sat crossed legged infront of Cyborg and the couch. "Oh wait! Maybe i can say sorry without being in the same room! I could give her note, or a meesage or letter something! Or maybe a gift to soften the blow!... How do you think "I'm sorry" would look on a tofo cake?"

Cyborg shook his head, "Thats not gonna work, she eats faster than she _**reads**_... now I think about it she eats faster than she _**runs**_..."

Beastboy stood up, "...I think Ill just go bash my face against that wall now..."

"Don't give up, BB. When did this happen anyway?"

"I've been running like a phyco since this morning."

Cyborg looked at his arm, "It's 2:00 pm now. She proberly calmed down since this morning, plus there's no point trying to avoid her, you both live in the same building. You'll bump into her sooner or later." Beastboy sighed, and agreed, then he walked towards the kichen and took out a butcher knife. "Beastboy what are you doing?"

"Killing myself. Good bye cruel world, I know you'll miss me!"

Cyborg didn't even bother to get up, "Don't be so dramatic you idiot."

"As least this way I'll die fairly quickly! Raven would take her sweet time! She'll use every second to make sure i'm in pain in every inch of my body before she gives the final blow!"

Just then, Raven walked in the living room. Beastboy nearly had a panic attack "AAAGGGHHHH!! RAVEN I'M SOOOO SORRY!! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!! JUST DON'T HURT ME!!" He was on his knees with his eyes closed and his hands cluched together... and Raven walked right past him, avoiding him completly. He looked up and felt his chest "..I .. I'm still alive?" He looked around to see her taking an apple out of the fridge. "R.. Raven?" She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, then turned away.

"Rae, are you still mad?"

"How can I answer that when i'm pretending I DON'T KNOW YOU?"

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"Raven I'm sorry!"

"I don't know what you talking about but i don't speak to strangers so i'd prefered it if you didn't talk to me."

"Rae!"

She was on her way out of the room when she felt somthing heavy dragging her down. She turned to see Beastboy clinging to her cloak.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said monotone as usual.

"Raven, I'm an idiot!"

"You noticed?"

"Please forgive me!! I really am so sorry!"

Raven cracked, "You completly ruined my room! It took ages to put out that fire! I won't be able to sleep in there for weeks! You're a fool! And i don't even want to _**think **_about the kiss situiation!"

"I'm a jack-ass! Please accept my apology."

"You and your apology is a piece of crap!"

"D..Dude! Words hurt!"

"So does sleeping on a bumpy couch! My bed is broken!"

Beastboy mumbeld "... I have a broken heart..."

"What? Speak up, I can't hear you."

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just crap running around in my head."

"Well, if you've got nothing else to say-"

"I'M SORRY! How was I supposed to know you weren't gonna be in your room?!"

"Why were you in my room in the first place?!"

"I wanted you to take me for a walk!"

"What the hell made you think i would agree to that?!"

"Because i'm an idiot!"

Raven rubbed her forhead and sighed "I need to meditate..."

"So," Beastboy started, "are you going to forgive me, or am I going to have to stalk you?"

"I can't believe i'm saying this" Raven grunted under her breath and turned, "fghj.."

"what?"

She mumbled again "fgjh"

"What?"

"Grrrrr. FINE! I said fine!"

Beastboy nearly had a twitch fit of happiness "WHOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He jumped on her and gave her a **huge **kiss on her mouth... and opened his eyes half way through to relise what the hell he was doing. He pulled himself off and saw Raven with the exact same "what-the-hell-did-you-just-do-are-you-asking-for-an-early-grave?" expression. They stood in shock - including Cyborg who was watching the whole thing while eating popcorn that he got from only God knows where. Raven just about got grip of her speach "... What... was... _that_?"

Beastboy could barly think let alone speak "Er...I ... was ...er-"

"BEASTBOY, YOU IDIOT!"

"AAAGHHHHH! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!"

Beastboy ran out the room faster he had ran that morning (which was nearly impossible) and Raven ran after him (destroying every thing in her path) while Cyborg just sat there, not knowing whether to help Beastboy or not... the decided not to. This was _way_ too entertaining. He called out to is best friend, "Nice knowing you Dude!"

and heard a reply saying "You **suck**!"

The End

Moral: THINK before you ACT!! Otherwise Raven will rip you to peices!


End file.
